


Дело Джейд

by merryginn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 08:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13947768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryginn/pseuds/merryginn
Summary: Девятый год после Явина, "пропущенный" эпизод книги Зана, Dark Force Rising. после разгрома базы контрабандистов Мара Джейд просит у Авеса, помощника Т. Каррде, корабль для спасательной миссии. POV Авеса





	Дело Джейд

... Сорок пять часов прошло с того момента, как Синерожий Траун вперся к нам на базу, а наши ребята ходят и косятся на Джейд, и уже сорок пять часов Джейд не снимает палец со спускового крючка бластера.  
Это нормально, говорим мы друг другу, когда два капитана делят власть, и даже иногда, по мелочи, ссучиваются, но Джейд нам далеко не капитан. И никогда им не будет. И пусть команда Когтя распалась, но вряд ли кто-то из нас будет подчиняться не капитану, а капитанской шлюхе.  
Хотя про шлюху - это, конечно, перебор. Помню, как -то Джейд работала под прикрытием на Телосе - так она полдня подпирала стенку на улице и зыркала глазами - никто ее не снял. Дураков нет. Потому что по осанке видно, что эта баба в постели тебя скрутит, свертит, и хуй откусит. Из нас только Коготь таких дрессировать и умеет - такой вот у него талант, у нашего извращенца.  
Нет, Джейд не шлюха. Она солдат уникального пола, женственного вида, и вина ее в том, что она навела на нашу базу Синерожего. А еще она виновата в том, что нравилась капитану больше и дольше, чем все доступные парни и девки известной нам Галактики.

Прошло сорок пять часов с того момента, как Синерожий уволок Когтя Каррде. И пять минут с того момента, как Джейд пришла ко мне.  
– Транспорт, Авес. И боеприпасы. Нужно.  
Ну да, ну да. Транспорт, обслуга, склады - это вседа был и есть Авес. То есть - я.  
\- Джейд, кругом шагом марш. Премии за предательство не будет. За лоховство - тем более.  
\- Хороший корабль, пять детонаторов, аккумы к моему бластеру. Все, какие есть. Очень нужно.

Смотрю, а нижняя губа у нее дрожит. И тут мне в голову вступило проверить слухи, которые ходили по базе, ну, значит, что Джейд на самом деле по титькам девка, а ниже пояса - парень... Ну, вы понимаете, есть и такое. А чем я рисковал? Живой и невредимой Джейд с базы никто выпускать не собирался, это было ясно сразу. Сначала думали обменять ее на Когтя, но потом оказалось, что никому из Империи она, стерва рыжая, уже и задаром не сдалась. Я даже пожалел. А потом вспомнил ее усмешки и ухваточки, и жалеть перестал.  
Жалеть нексу можно, только снимая с нее, мертвой, шкуру. Вот так вот. И мы молчим. Я, типа, просто молчу, и она, типа, кривится и ждет ответа. А потому, что не привыкла ждать, ей Капитан все на блюдечке... корабль - пожалуйста, цацки - завались, людей на ее планы хитрые - лучших.

Ну да, я не спорю, работник она золотой, столько кредов мимо закона провести - уметь надо, а все-таки... есть в ней что-то такое, отчего не работать с ней хочется, а бежать от нее подальше и побыстрее.

\- Дашь, - говорю, - за себя подержаться - будет тебе и корабль, и детонаторы.  
\- А держалка, - хмуро интересуется Джейд, - не отсохнет?  
\- А ты, - отвечаю, - за мою держалку не волнуйся. Ты за свою рыжую башку побеспокойся.

И тут она бесцветным своим голосом выдает такое, что я рукой за челюсть схватился и так и сидел, чтобы авторитет перед ней не ронять.  
\- Да нахрен мне сдалась моя башка без Тэлона? - риторически вопрошает Джейд, наклоняясь ко мне поближе. Я глаза на ее бластер скосил - точно, смотрит мне ее ствол в самое дорогое, а губы у Джейд дрожат, а глаза сухие. Я так это понял, что надо дать ей высказаться, типа наболело. И покивал слегка, типа, понимаю, мол, продолжай.  
\- Нахрен мне все ваше гнездо сарлачье, вонючее? Нахрен торчать тут с вами, придурками, которые за дешевым кредитом в гальюн полезут и не поморщатся? Ты же, Авес, кроме базы своей бандитской, ничего за душой не имеешь. А туда же, строишь из себя нецелованного.

Тут она немного дух перевела и продолжает:  
\- И накласть мне на то, что вы тут про меня думаете, мальчики, и про разборки ваши. А вот про то, что через три часа по имперским стандартам Когтя на допрос поведут, не накласть. И что с ним будет дальше, представь себе, меня тоже горячо касается.  
А губы ее, влажные, у моего уха почти, и шепчет она так горячо, что мой дружок встает медленно, но верно. И смотрю я на то, как мускулы ходят у нее под гладкой кожей предплечья, и какая эта кожа мягкая, душистая, гладкая, и вдруг я думаю, что везет нашему капитану, такое счастье при себе иметь неразменянным.  
И я отстранился слегка и посмотрел на нее еще раз.  
Такое преданное счастье. Эх, Авес...  
А потом я достал из-под стола бутылку и сказал:  
\- Выкладывай, что на уме.

Хотел ли я ее тогда? Да, хотел. Но задницей чувствовал, что не только сам не трону, а еще и пристрелю всякого, кто позарится на нее, кроме капитана. Это потом я сообразил, что развела она меня, как мальчишку, а тогда... А тогда дал ей все, что попросила, и до хрипоты спорил с остальными, что если кто и вытащит Когтя, то только его Джейд...

Сорок шесть часов прошло с того момента, как имперцы накрыли нашу базу, и пять минут с того момента, как Джейд улетела искать Синерожего и спасать Каррде.  
Одна.  
А я остался пасти наших ребят.  
Мое дело - база. Ее дело - преданность капитану.

_September, 2009_


End file.
